Conventionally, there is disclosed a technique for semiconductor storage device which uses a variable resistive element as a memory element. The variable resistive element changes a resistance value according to a value of an applied voltage, a polarity of the applied voltage, or an application time. A difference of the resistance value is assigned to data “0” or “1” so that the variable resistive element can be used as the memory element.
In the related art, in a case where data written in the variable resistive element is read, or in a case where data is written in the variable resistive element, the data is read or written in a state where the potential of all the word lines and all the bit lines is increased up to a predetermined voltage (that is, a pre-charge state). However, since it takes a time for the pre-charge, it needs a time until the data is read and written. In addition, it is desirable that power consumed in the pre-charge state from a standby mode until the data is read or written be reduced.